new toy
by spidervenom007
Summary: WARNING: contains rape/non-con. don't like, don't read. venom x spidey.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters used in this fanfic. They belong to MARVEL.

One night in the bedroom of Peter Parker…

Venom smiled as he watched Spider-man squirm and struggle against the black webbing that had him gagged and his arms and legs bound. "Having some difficulty, Parker?" venom asked tauntingly. Peter could only respond in a muffled grunt. Venom just chuckled and knelt down at the struggling hero. Peter glared at the menace through his mask, hate growing inside him as venom laughed at his struggles.

Venom then started petting peter on the head. Spider-man stopped in confusion at the gentle touch. Venom's hand wondered down the hero's back, rubbing tenderly. He then ripped off the boy's mask and the webbing that was gagging him. As Peter panted, Venom's hand reached lower and squeezed the spider's firm ass. Peter squeaked loudly in response. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Peter started struggling again. Venom then held him down again and straddled him. " We're going to play with you a little." Venom ripped apart the front the boy's costume, exposing his chest. "you will be our new toy for tonight." Venom purred.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No!" Peter yelled at the alien "Touch me and I'll-" Peter was interrupted as venom shoved his long tongue into his mouth. Peter squirmed and tried to get the tongue out of his mouth to no avail. Venom then pulled his tongue out of the hero's mouth, letting him breath again. "you'll what?" Venom sneered. Having been part of peter once, the symbiot knew everything about him…including his most sensitive areas.

Venom's fingers began playing with one of Peter's sensitive nipples. Flicking and massaging the sensitive nub. "V-Venom don't…" Peter panted "St-Stop! Not…not there…ahnn…" Venom began working the other nipple, watching how their little spider reacted to their touch. "Do you like that, little spider?" Venom lowered his head and licked one of his hardened nipples. Peter's face flushed and he looked away. "J-Just…leave me alone!" Peter begged, holding back a moan.

Venom stopped and turned his attention to the hero's crotch. His hand groped the hardening bulge through the fabric. "Hard already?" Venom said teasingly as he rubbed " Such a good little whore." Peter couldn't take it. "Stop it!" Peter yelled "Don't do this! P-Please don't-oh god!" Venom tightened his grip on the spider's manhood. "Beg all you want. We will have our way."

Venom ripped off peter's pants and turned him over on his stomach. He got rid of the webbing on his legs so he could spread them wider. Peter started sobbing, this couldn't be happening…it just couldn't. Venom was…he was going to…

"Time for the fun part." Venom swiped his tongue over Peter's exposed, virgin entrance. Peter gasped and panted and venom continued. "N-no…Venom please…" Peter panted. Venom shoved two fingers into his new toy making him sob more. "You're ours, Parker." One of the fingers found his prostate and made Peter moan again. Peter felt ashamed of himself for liking this. "Moan for us again, little spider." Venom jabbed again at Peter's prostate and made him yelp. "P-please…please no more." Peter begged.

Venom positioned himself at the spider's entrance. "Hold still, our darling little spider." Venom smiled as his forced his cock into Peter's ass. Peter screamed as he was entered. A small trickle of blood went down his thigh. "S-Stop! Please j-just stop it! Let me go!" Peter sobbed. Venom started thrusting. "ahh…you're so warm and tight, little spider." Venom moaned " It feels better than we thought it would."

"Please!" Peter begged "I-it's too big! You're hurting me!" Venom's hand then started stroking Peter's neglected manhood. "This should help." Venom moaned as he continued thrusting. "n-no…" Peter sobbed. Soon venom found his prostate and had Peter moaning again. " Good little whore…" venom continued taunting Peter as he fucked him. "Moan for us. Show us how much you love it when he fuck you…when we make you ours." Venom went harder and faster. Peter hated himself but he felt so good.

Moments later, Venom came inside of his toy and claimed him. "your turn." Venom panted as he sped up his strokes and made Peter finish shortly after. He pulled himself out of Peter and left him on his bed. Exhausted, Peter could only fall asleep after the ordeal.

"We'll be seeing you again, little spider." Venom said as he took his leave.


End file.
